<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So much of you is left behind by McdannoPrincess23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974666">So much of you is left behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23'>McdannoPrincess23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 4 months since Steve left Hawaii and Danny behind to go find peace with his the one that got away Catherine,  4 months of no texts or calls, or emails.</p><p>When the 5 month comes, Danny decides that it is time to move out of Steve's house and back to his own house, if he stays any longer he will miss Steve even more. Danny thought back to his only text to Steve in the last 4 months the message read hope you are having a good time and I miss you only for Danny to see it was read then deleted his heart sank so Danny knew that Steve wasn't coming back anytime soon.</p><p>While the team was off on a case, Danny spent the day packing up all his things and moved it all back to his house. After clearing out all of his things, Danny washed all the dishes then put them away, then he cleaned the living room making sure everything was the way Steve wanted it to look, he took out the trash, watered the plants, then after making sure everything is cleaned, Danny put plastic covers over all the furniture then with one last heartbreaking look around Danny turned off all the lights and left the house with Eddie coming with him.</p><p>Junior no longer lived at Steve's, he and Tani got a small house and moved in together, they were both very serious about each other so this was what's best for them and Danny was so happy for them.</p><p>Life threw a huge heartbreaking curve at Danny when one night Duke knocked on his door and announced that there was a car accident and sadly Rachel died and Charlie was hurt very bad.</p><p>Queens hospital</p><p>Danny ran through the hospital screaming for Charlie when a doctor came over to him and began to explain what was going on with Charlie in a second Danny was on his knees crying arms came around Danny as he cried.</p><p>Brazil</p><p>Steve and Catherine were relaxing on a beautiful beach talking and laughing when Steve's phone beeped Steve looked at Catherine smiled and turned off his phone unaware of just how much Danny needs him.</p><p>After a wonderful night on the town, they return to their hotel room where Steve finally turns on his phone only to find he has 23 messages and 45 texts so he hits speed dial and waits for Danny to answer but it goes to voicemail then he tries again right to voicemail then Steve calls Adam then</p><p>" What is going on Adam where's Danny " Steve said once Adam answered the phone</p><p>" Um Steve are you sitting down I have some bad news for you " Adam said sadly </p><p>" Just say it Danny left Hawaii right " Steve said sadly </p><p>" Um no Danny is here but " Adam said paused to think.</p><p>" But what Adam tell me what happened to my Danno " Steve said unaware Catherine heard him</p><p>" I am so sorry Steve but there was a car accident and sadly Rachel died " Adam said sadly</p><p>" Oh God Danny how is he " Steve asked as he sank onto the bed </p><p>" Um there's more Steve Rachel wasn't alone in the car um Charlie was hurt badly Steve " Adam said looking at a sleeping Danny </p><p>" How bad is he Adam please tell me " Steve said as Catherine moved to his side and held his hand </p><p>" I am so sorry Steve Charlie is in a coma " Adam finally said with tears rolling down his cheeks</p><p>All Adam could hear was Steve's heartbreaking sobbs as Steve cried in Catherine's arms his heart was breaking not just for Charlie but for Danny his best friend is going through hell and Steve wasn't there for Danny. Nothing will prepare Steve for coming back to hawaii and finding a broken Danny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long pause, Catherine picked up the phone and thanked  Adam for letting them know then she hung up, Catherine then looked down at Steve who was sound asleep, she booked a flight back to Hawaii for Steve and he would be heading back to Hawaii alone. Catherine now knows for sure that she no longer fits in his life, a life that is already full with Danny Charlie and Grace. 3 people that she can never compete with cause they all have Steve's whole heart. This trip was to help Steve find peace but what they both learned is that Steve belongs in Hawaii with Danny and their children. Plus Catherine now knows for sure that Steve is in love with Danny and wants a life with him and his kids.</p><p>Catherine slid out from under Steve who just snuggled into the bed, she went to the closet where she pulled both bags and packed them then she sat down at the desk and wrote a letter to Steve then with one last look at Steve, Catherine quietly left the hotel room and Steve's life for good. </p><p>Once out of the room, Catherine called Adam and told him that Steve will be on the next flight home and he will be alone then gave Adam Steve's flight number and information then hung up. With tears in her eyes, Catherine walked away from the room, took the elevator to the main floor. She checked them out told the cleck Steve will be out by 11 his flight is at 1 he will need a cab to the airport, she then paid for their stay. </p><p>Catherine then picked up her bags and left the hotel and Steve behind and this time she wouldn't be coming back. Catherine walked to the bus stop where she waited for the greyhound, she thought about her relationship with Steve and realized that she wasn't the one who got away, she was the one who walked away the one who unknownly let Steve fall in love with someone else someone who is everything she isn't someone who can give Steve a life a family a love that she just kept running from and it turns out that she is the one who wasn't meant to be that she was just the one for now Danny is his forever his everything his home his partner his best friend and now hopefully his boyfriend then husband. A few moments later, the greyhound bus pulls up and Catherine gets on the bus without looking back.</p><p>The next morning.</p><p>Steve stirs then wakes up and sits up looks around for Catherine but sees his bag is packed and all of Catherine's stuff is gone. Steve then gets out of bed looks around when he sees a letter on the on the desk with his name written on it, so he walks over to the desk picks up the letter opens it and reads </p><p>Dear sailor</p><p>Let me start off by saying that I love you as I am in love with you but I now know that I am too late cause you are in love with Danny. I saw it first hand last night when Adam told us about Charlie, it was then that I realized that I let you go to long and in that time you fell in love with Danny and you built a life with him and his children. You are more than uncle Steve and you know it. Steve it's time for you to go home and be there for Danny who needs you more than ever. After everything works out with Charlie, tell Danny that you love him and that you want the life you have together. Don't let your fear stop you from having what you want most a family a life cause you have it right in front of you. Good luck sailor, I will be in touch soon to find out if you have told Danny. </p><p>All my love </p><p>Catherine</p><p>PS tell Danny I am so sorry about Rachel and Charlie, and Charlie and him are in my thoughts.</p><p>Steve just stared at the letter and a smile appeared on his lips as he realized that he is truly over Catherine and is ready to take that step with Danny but first they have to wait for Charlie to get better and to make it up to Danny for leaving him behind.</p><p>Steve sets the letter down and walked into the bathroom where he took a quick shower then got dressed in a pair of faded black jeans and a black shirt, after getting dressed then he brushed his teeth then he grabbed his bags and with one last look around the room, Steve said a final goodbye to Catherine and their past. Steve shuts the door and heads to the elevator, then he goes to check out only to learn Catherine paid for it and that he was free to go.</p><p>Steve walked out of the hotel, he walks over to the cab that was waiting to give a ride to any guest if the hotel. Steve got in and went to the airport where he went to check in and learned that there was a ticket waiting for him.</p><p>They were boarding the plane for Hawaii, Steve placed his bag in the overhead and then took his seat stared out the window whiling thinking hold on Danny I am coming home and we will get through this together like we got through everything else over the last 10 years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>